


Love Found

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sophia Cousland, because they deserve it damnit, happy reunions, itty bitty, not that anyone asked, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen witnesses the return of the Warden. Alistair is thrilled<br/>Geeze that's a cheesey title, Alistair would be proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Found

Cullen wouldn't have said it aloud, but he was relieved for Alistair when his Warden came walking through the gates of Skyhold. Alistair had always been a very intense person. He spoke so amorously of his Warden, Cullen was a little afraid he was being used. Cullen didn't spend his days thinking about the love life of his old friend, it was merely an inkling at the back of his mind.

But when she finally did arrive. Maker’s breath.

She came in quietly and unassumingly. Which was a feat all in itself because she was a huge, dark skinned woman, with a giant sword slung on her back. Her eyes immediately sought out Alistair, who was in the yard talking with a solider, and when they finally alighted on him; the look on her face was so tender, Cullen felt slightly embarrassed for watching such a personal moment.

She shouted his name and his head whipped around so fast it must have hurt. She ran to him immediately and he caught her up in a hug that winded them both. She was crying even as she grinned at him, her hands reaching up to touch his face, almost like she couldn't believe he was real. Alistair was, amazingly, dry eyed as he peppered her face with kisses.

The two were so lost in each other, they completely ignored the stares of the people all around them. Eventually though, Alistair tugged her in the direction of the gardens, probably to admire the rose bushes. But the display warmed the hearts of all that witnessed it. In times like these, it was all too common to lose the ones you love. Cullen was glad that was not the case for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not confident in this whole fluff thing, but im still angry that the Warden left Alistair alone. (yeah yeah the cure but HE WAS SO SAD)  
> Anywho, Sophie is named after my bestest friend in the world and was my first ever Dragon Age character. Two handed fighter, my amazon queen.


End file.
